


and do i remind you of somewhere you want to be

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gregor was going to do was feed Melky's clownfish. He hadn't asked but Gregor chalked that up to being too excited to think about it. He didn't expect to be greeted by Ryan Vogelsong in his pjs, wielding a baseball bat and shrieking like a girl when he recognized Gregor.</p><p>Title taken from Amaryllis by Shinedown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and do i remind you of somewhere you want to be

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame. Nope, none.

As Ryan has been told many times before, first by his family and then by his now ex wife and finally by Melky, he sleeps like the dead. He still has the Sonic Boom alarm clock that Nicole had bought him when they were married, but it's at his apartment and rarely sees use. Coaxing kisses and touches from Melky have reduced the time it takes to get him out of bed from an hour to fifteen minutes. Promises of shower sex get him up in under five.

The thing is, he doesn't sleep alone so well, not anymore. He's too used to Melky next to him. The guy radiates heat like a furnace, not to mention he's a compulsive cuddler. They've gone to bed mad before, both on their separate sides of the bed, and Ryan woke up halfway through the night with Melky's face buried in his shoulder blades and an arm thrown around Ryan's waist. No matter what, Melky always ends up wrapped around someone.

Melky had fallen asleep on a couch in the clubhouse next to Pagan once, slumped over with his head on the man's knees. Nobody ever really figured out why exactly Ryan had broken his phone that day.

What wakes him up is the sound of the door opening, a quiet but distinctive scraping noise. It thumps shut far less quietly and Ryan gets up, hurrying to the closet and grabbing a bat out of a gear bag thrown into the corner. He creeps out of the bedroom, slips downstairs as quietly as he can and peers into the living room before stepping out, raising the bat. There's a man standing in front of the fish tank, humming and tapping food out of the container. 

“What the FUCK are you doing in my house?”

The plan had been for a smoother approach but really, what kind of response is he expected to engineer when the robber is _feeding his boyfriend's fish_?

***

All Gregor was going to do was feed Melky's clownfish. He hadn't asked Gregor to, usually his mom did it but he knew that Maria was in Kansas City with Melky. Gregor chalked the forgetfulness up to being too excited to remember and the guy would be crushed if he came back and his pets were dead. He didn't expect to be greeted by Ryan Vogelsong in pajama pants and one of Melky's t-shirts, wielding a baseball bat and shrieking like a girl when he recognized Gregor. 

“Your house?” Gregor asks blankly. And this will surely be embarrassing later, because he's not stupid, he can put two and two together. When he finally does, his jaw drops. And then he giggles, because Vogelsong is blushing from his neck all the way up to his ears as he puts the bat down, leaning it against the wall. 

“I uh... sort of. We haven't really talked about it. I have an apartment but I'm never there, but he gets all Droopy Dog when I start to leave and I usually don't want to leave anyway.”

Gregor grins. “Si. Looks sort of like a basset hound, yes?”

Ryan stares blankly. “What? No. It's a cartoon... we're off track. What the hell are you doing here?”

“Feeding the fish. He has the automatic feeder but I figured it'd probably be empty after the series and he's been too excited about the All Star game to concentrate on anything and I didn't want to come home and all his fish be dead.” Gregor shrugs, rubbing his neck. “So, you two? How long?”

“First day of spring training. Made myself say hi even though I was kind of pissed that Sanchez isn't here anymore and... uh. Tequila.”

Melky Cabrera. Ryan Vogelsong. Drunken hookup. In love boyfriends.

The mileage he is going to get out of this is going to be _amazing_.

***

Melky barely gets to say hello before Ryan finds himself grumbling, “Outfielders suck. I hate you all.”

“... qué?”

“Blanco came over to feed your fucking fish, he scared the shit out of me!”

He hears a snort of laughter. “Gregor called me. He said you screamed. Like little girl.”

“That's it. I'm hanging up on you. I am going to go to the airport, get my son and never talk to you again.” Ryan huffs into the phone as he starts his truck. He will never admit he's pouting. He does not pout.

Melky just keeps laughing. “Horchata in refrigerator. Have him try it, he will like.”

“Yeah yeah.” Ryan mutters but he's managing a smile now. “Enjoy the derby babe. I'll call you later, yeah?”

“I love you too, you big moose.”

Ryan stares at the phone when Melky hangs up before tossing it aside and pulling away from the curb. Sandoval taught him that. Ryan knows it.


End file.
